theideaswiki2fandomcom-20200216-history
Mickey Mouse Funeral (Feat. Bugs Bunny)
Gallery Funeral Chapel picture.png Entering Funeral Chapel.png Red Casket on view.png Bright Sunshine.png Transcript * (Rain and Thunder Rumbling) * (Bugs Bunny comes right out of the rabbit hole and enters the church building where Mickey Mouse's funeral ceremony's taking place.) * (Donald Duck is standing right by Mickey Mouse's open red casket with Bugs Bunny holding a tissue box and he grabs a tissue and puts it back on the table stand.) * Donald Duck: (Whimpering A Bit) * (Donald Duck runs off sobbing wildly.) * (Minnie Mouse walks depressingly and walks right by Mickey Mouse's open red casket.) * Minnie Mouse: "Oh, Mickey..." * (Minnie Mouse kisses Mickey Mouse.) * Minnie Mouse: (Sobbing And Whimpering A Bit) * Minnie Mouse: "WHYYYYYYYYY?!?" * (Cut to Horace Horsecollar and Bugs Bunny carrying Mickey Mouse's closed red casket right over to the grave pit which would soon be Mickey Mouse's grave.) * (Max Goof is digging up Mickey Mouse's soon to be grave.) * (The tombstone reads R.I.P. Mickey Mouse on it.) * (Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, Goofy, Max Goof, Mortimer Mouse and Yen Sid are looking depressed now that Mickey Mouse's gone for good.) * (Horace Horsecollar and Bugs Bunny put Mickey Mouse's closed red casket right in the grave pit.) * Roxanne and Pluto: (Whimpering Nervously In Depression) * Donald Duck: (Sobbing And Whimpering A Bit) * Donald Duck: (Running right over to the closed red casket) "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" * (Mortimer Mouse grabs right on to Donald Duck's left shoulder with his right hand.) * Beagle Boys: (Sobbing And Wailing) * Daisy Duck: (Sobbing And Wailing) * (Mickey Mouse's closed red casket is getting prepared to be buried in the grave pit.) * Roxanne: (Sobbing And Wailing) * Pluto: (Sobbing And Howling Wildly) * Minnie Mouse: (Sobbing A Bit) * (Goofy is sobbing heavily while her son Max Goof supporting.) * (Scrooge McDuck puts the shovel down.) * (Scrooge McDuck is tearing up slightly.) * (Peg Le Pete and Mortimer Mouse both take turns using the shovel.) * (Peg Le Pete is looking down in depression that Mickey Mouse's gone for good.) * Chip and Dale: (Sobbing Wildly) * Horace Horsecollar: (Sobbing Wildly) * Peg Le Pete: (Sobbing A Bit) * Clarabelle Cow: (Sobbing A Bit) * (Oswald is standing right next to Jiminy Cricket and he's sobbing heavily.) * (José Carioca and Panchito Pistoles are also sobbing heavily that Mickey Mouse has passed away in his death bed episode.) * (Ludwig von Drake is rubbing away the tear drops from his eyes.) * (Bugs Bunny is depressed now that his partner's gone for good.) * (Mortimer Mouse is burying Mickey Mouse's closed red casket.) * (Donald Duck is still sobbing wildly while having his right hand out at the Mickey's soon to be grave.) * (Cut to Mad Doctor in the secret lair......) * Mad Doctor: "Goodbye, Mickey." * Mad Doctor: (Evil Chuckle) * Mad Doctor: (Sobbing A Bit) * (The very next morning, Bugs Bunny walks right over and puts Mickey Mouse's sorcerer clothing right on Mickey Mouse's grave.) * Bugs Bunny: "Mickey, I'm never gonna forget about you." * (A memorial dedication reads: R.I.P. Wayne Allwine (February 7, 1947-May 18, 2009) on it.) Characters * Mickey Mouse * Minnie Mouse * Donald Duck * Daisy Duck * Goofy Goof * Pluto * Peg Leg Pete * Clarabelle Cow * Ludwig von Drake * Scrooge McDuck * Mortimer Mouse * Horace Horsecollar * The Beagle Boys * Max Goof * Roxanne * Oswald the Lucky Rabbit * Jiminy Cricket * Yen Sid * José Carioca * Panchito Pistoles * Mad Doctor * Bugs Bunny Voice Cast * Tommy Evans - Donald Duck/Pluto/José Carioca/Panchito Pistoles/Mad Doctor * Julie Park - Minnie Mouse/Daisy Duck * Ninti Chance - Roxanne * Sarah Thomas - Clarabelle Cow * Samuel Meza - Goofy/Max Goof/Horace Horsecollar/Chip/Dale/Peg Leg Pete/Beagle Boys/Bugs Bunny/Oswald Category:Funeral Ceremony Category:Antoons Funeral Ceremony Clips Category:Mickey Mouse and Pals Category:Looney Tunes Category:Antoons video clips Category:Antoons video ideas Category:Pinocchio Category:Oswald the Lucky Rabbit Category:The Three Caballeros Category:Fantasia